digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
BlackWarGreymon
: The card uses the name BlackOmegamon for Omnimon Zwart on this card. * (w/ BlackMetalGarurumon)Digimon World: Next Order |debut= |java=Nobuyuki Hiyama |javan=(Adventure 02) |enva=Steven Jay Blum |envan=(Adventure 02) |partner=Self-Proclaimed Legend |jacards= , , , , , , , , |encards= , |n1=(Ja:) ウォーグレイモン WarGreymon |n2=(Ja:) Ｂウォーグレイモン''Digimon World Re:Digitize'' B-WarGreymon |n3=(En:) BK WarGreymon''Digimon World 3'' |n4=(En:) WarGreymon (Black) |g1=Greymon-species |s1=WarGreymon |s2=ChaosBlackWarGreymon |s3=BlackWarGreymon X }} BlackWarGreymon is a Dragon Man Digimon. Feared as the "Jet-black Dragon Warrior", it is a Virus-species WarGreymon. Although its creed and principles are the polar opposite of those of the Virus Buster WarGreymon, it exists for the sake of its own peculiar justice. It detests cowardice and foul play, and it doesn't consider itself a fellow of vulgar Digimon, even if they are of the same Virus-species. The full details of how it converted to a Virus are a mystery, and the "Brave Shield" equipped to its back is not engraved with the Crest of Courage. Attacks * In Japanese media, "Ankoku no Gaia Force" is more commonly known as "Gaia Force," which is used in Digimon Adventure 02 as well as BlackWarGreymon's cards. "Ankoku no Gaia Force" is the name the technique is listed under in [ this Digimon's Digimon Reference Book profile], which this wiki considers as the final word on the matter.: Similar to Terra Force, except that it takes all of the "negative emotions" within this world and concentrates them into one spot, then fires it. *'Black Tornado'This attack retains its original name of "Great Tornado" in Digimon Rumble Arena 2, and Digimon World Data Squad. (Great Tornado): Creates a huge tornado. *'Mega Destroyer' *'Dragon Crusher' (Dramon Buster) *'War Blaster' *'Ultra Tornado' (Black Storm Tornado) *'Dramon Tackle' *'Doramon Killer'This attack is named "Iron Claw" in Digimon World Championship. (Dramon Killer): Uses both claws to do a Doramon Killer attack. *'Doramon Fire' (Dramon Fire): Shoots a small fireball. *'Terra Destroyer'This attack is named "Terra Force" in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and retains its original name of "Gaia Force" in Digimon World Data Squad. (Gaia Force): Emits a high density heat energy shot. ** *'Black Tornado' *'Nova Force' *'Mega Claw' Design In Digimon Battle, BlackWarGreymon has the Crest of Courage on its Brave Shield. Etymologies ;BlackWarGreymon (ブラックウォーグレイモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(En:) *(En:) *(En:) , meaning "old" or "ancient". Fiction Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers BlackWarGreymon is the boss of Ken's side of the ElectroBase, with Kuwagamon and Flymon as his minions, and on Ryo's side of ElectroBase 2, with Vilemon and Dokugumon in his party. BlackWarGreymon is part of the Digitama 25 line, who digivolves from MetalGreymon (Virus). Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamer BlackWarGreymon is the boss of the Colossal Dungeon. He is also a regular enemy in there. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer BlackWarGreymon is a possible boss in the game, if Ryo Akiyama takes too long to go through Black Egg's Crevasse. If Ryo makes it in ten minutes, the Digi-Egg will instead hatch into DarkTyrannomon; ten to twenty minutes will yield SkullGreymon, while twenty to thirty will hatch BlackWarGreymon. Above thirty, Ryo will have to deal with an extra-powerful BlackWarGreymon. The BlackWarGreymon card, titled "Gaia Force", will teach a Digimon the Gaia Force technique. Gaia Force is a Virus-type skill which attacks all enemies. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon Rumble Arena BlackWarGreymon is one of the hidden fighters; he will fight your Digimon if you get to the match before Reapermon without losing a single round, he can be unlocked if you beat him and then Reapermon afterwards. Digimon Word Data Squad BlackWarGreymon is a digivolution in 's galaxy. Digital Monster D-Project BlackWarGreymon digivolves from SkullGreymon. A BlackWarGreymon is the boss of the Lava Pool field and will turn into a Guilmon upon defeat. Post-game, the Agumon in the Plains field will have a BlackWarGreymon in its party when fought. Digimon World 3 BlackWarGreymon is unlocked by getting SkullGreymon to level 99. It can also DNA Digivolve with GranKuwagamon to become Diaboromon. Getting both BlackWarGreymon and GranKuwagamon to level 99 will unlock Diaboromon. A BlackWarGreymon is found in the Control Room located in Amaterasu City's Underground Sewers. Once defeated, it rewards Junior with the Platinum ID, which allows for special training in every gym in both the Asuka and Amaterasu Servers. In PAL version, after beating Galacticmon, another one can be found inside Circuit Board, which is stronger than the previous one. It is also the most powerful Brown Mega Card with 60/55 stats. Digimon Digital Card Battle You can battle BlackWarGreymon at Beginner City but only after you have beaten BlackMetalGarurumon and have 300 or more wins. BlackWarGreymon is the last "boss" in the game, after you have beaten him, your complete stats will appear. There is no BlackWarGreymon card in the game. Also after BlackWarGreymon is beaten and your complete stats appear, by talking to him in the Battle Cafe and if you have Veemon as a partner, he will give you the Digi-Egg of Miracles which allows Veemon to armor digivolve into Magnamon. If you don't have Veemon as a partner, Davis will now lend you another deck containing Magnamon so you can complete your card collection. Digimon World Re:Digitize Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Digimon World: Next Order BlackWarGreymon is a Dark Virus type, Mega level Digimon. It digivolves from SkullGreymon and MetalGreymon (Blue), and can DNA Digivolve to Omegamon Zwart with MetalGarurumon (Black). Mega level Digimon can't poop but if Piedmon's experiment maxes the poop gauge, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon or Sukamon. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 BlackWarGreymon has the Crest of Courage engraved on its Brave Shield in the game. Digimon Battle Spirit Digimon World DS BlackWarGreymon digivolves from MetalGreymon at Lv42 with 8000+ dark experience. Also, if you breed it with BlackMegaGargomon, you will get an egg containing ChaosGallantmon. He is also found in Core Field. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk BlackWarGreymon is #363, and is a Mega-level, Attacker-class, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire element and weakness to the Earth element. Its basic stats are 322 HP, 338 MP, 173 Attack, 139 Defense, 119 Spirit, 127 Speed, and 72 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Power, Heroic Guard, Assassin, and Gladiator traits. It dwells in the mountain area of Transfield. BlackWarGreymon digivolves from Vermilimon. In order to digivolve to BlackWarGreymon, your Digimon must be at least level 58, with 21,000 Dark experience and 290 spirit. BlackWarGreymon can also DNA digivolve from Allomon and SkullGreymon, or BlackWarGrowlmon and Megadramon, if the base Digimon is at least level 53, with 18,000 Dark experience, and 320 spirit. BlackWarGreymon can be hatched from the Gold Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution BlackWarGreymon is #248, and is a Mega-level, HP-type, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire and Dark elements and a weakness to the Holy and Water elements. It possesses the Poison Barrier, Paralysis Barrier, Stun Barrier, and Challenger traits, and it has the special skill Ice Melt. It dwells in the Task Canyon. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for SkullGreymon. BlackWarGreymon digivolves from SkullGreymon. In order to digivolve into BlackWarGreymon, your Digimon must be at least level 40 with 195 attack, 130 defense, and 100% friendship, but only once you have revived WarGreymon. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red BlackWarGreymon is an obtainable Digimon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth BlackWarGreymon is a Fire Virus Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 20 memory. It digivolves from Megadramon, MetalGreymon (Blue), and MetalTyrannomon, and can DNA Digivolve to Omnimon Zwart with MetalGarurumon (Black). Its special attacks are Dark Terra Force and Black Tornado its support skill is Dragon Wrath, which increases attack by 15%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory BlackWarGreymon is #276 and is a Fire Virus Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 20 memory. It digivolves from Megadramon, MetalGreymon (Blue), and MetalTyrannomon, and can DNA Digivolve to Omnimon Zwart with MetalGarurumon (Black). Its special attacks are Dark Terra Force and Black Tornado its support skill is Dragon Wrath, which increases attack by 15%. Digimon Links BlackWarGreymon is a Mega Digimon. It digivolves from MetalGreymon (Blue) by the use of both 20 pieces of Fire Plugin 3.0 and 17 pieces of Fire Plugin 4.0 and 7 pieces of Fragments of BlackWarGreymon. It can also digivolve from Megadramon and MetalTyrannomon and digivolve to Omegamon Zwart and BlackWarGreymon X. Digimon ReArise BlackWarGreymon may digivolve from MetalGreymon (Virus) and can digivolve to Omegamon Zwart or nothing. Digimon World Championship BlackWarGreymon will digivolve from MetalGreymon (Virus) with 14 Battles, with 50% won, 60 Dragon AP, and an Egg revert, or digivolve from Cyberdramon with 18 Battles, 50 Virus AP and 50 Dragon AP. Digimon Heroes! BlackWarGreymon digivolves from BlackMetalGreymon. Digimon Soul Chaser BlackWarGreymon digivolves from MetalGreymon (Virus). Digimon Battle BlackWarGreymon is a card digivolution of MetalTyrannomon. In order to unlock this digivolution, you must card digivolve Greymon to Tyrannomon, MetalGreymon to MetalTyrannomon, and finally WarGreymon to BlackWarGreymon. It can also DNA Digivolve to Omnimon Zwart with BlackMetalGarurumon. It can also digivolve to BlackWarGreymon X. This BlackWarGreymon has the Crest of Courage on its Brave Shield. Digimon Masters WarGreymon (Black), previously named BlackWarGreymon, digivolves from MetalGreymon (Black) and can Jogress to Omegamon Zwart with MetalGarurumon (Black). WarGreymon (Black) was renamed from BlackWarGreymon on September 17, 2019. Notes and references Category:Weekly Featured Articles